


Whoresglaive - Final Fantasy XV

by gruuvan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruuvan/pseuds/gruuvan
Summary: A former member of the Kingsglaive, left over once the world's gone to ruin - can she help restore light to the world, starting with Lestallum, or will she find herself lost in a sea of monsters and hostile forces?





	1. Chapter 1

**ACT I - Long Shadows Cast By The City of Lights**

 

**_SCENE I - A Dream In The Darkness_ **

  


_The old truck creaked and groaned, and its tires whined against the seemingly infinite stretch of pitted pavement between Insomnia and Lestallum. With the sun gone, and a permanent darkness fallen over Eos, it was impossible to say exactly how many hours or days exactly had passed. Something to do with the Daemons had filled the radio waves with nothing but static and snow, and the truck’s clock broke long before the world turned to hell. Powerful lights pierced through the ashen darkness to reveal the beaten roadway, and lurking Daemons lined the roadways, waiting to pounce on the rare traveler should their light fail._

 

 The bookish, mousy-haired girl stirred in the back of the truck as it wound its way towards the vague border between Duscae and Cleigne. She opened her eyes and straightened her glasses as she tried almost vainly to take in the surroundings. The punishing darkness that bathed Eos made it virtually impossible.

 “Where- where are we?” She called out over the whipping wind and the sound of the old truck’s groaning engine. The man opposite her - a Glaive, like her, by his uniform - answered back in a gruff, uninterested voice.

 “Few miles East of Cleigne. Still have a way to go, might as well go back to sleep.” The girl pushed her wind-tossed her from her face and strained to see out into the darkness again. They’d probably gone past her old home, or soon would. As troubled as her youth had been at times, thoughts of her childhood and that place being lost to the endless night filled her with a sudden sadness. As if it were written on her face (or perhaps he was psychic), the other Glaive spoke up to reassure her.

 “Come from around here? If things work out in Lestallum, maybe you can move back someday.” The thought made her laugh and she snuggled down into the back of the truck’s bed, away from the wind.

 “I don’t think so. Lestallum’s the only place to go now, isn’t it?” Her voice shook - as much nerves from her recent experiences as the wind taking her words.

 “Probably. But someday, why not?” She murmured a quiet answer, already well enough on her way back to a place of more pleasant dreams.

 

***

 

_Carolina Carmen Avis flew down the massive halls of The Citadel of Insomnia. An alarm sounded off of the polished marble floors, punctuated with the pounding thud of her boots. Her powerful legs carried her as quickly as they could through the halls._

_In a flash of light and sound, the walls shattered inward in splinters of white stone. Her first instinct as a Kingsglaive Mage was to raise a magical ward, pushing the debris away - but nothing came. She pushed her hands outward, focusing her energy - nothing still. She dove to her knees as panic rushed her, the rocks crashing overhead in a deafening chorus. She reached her hands up again and still no magic would come forward._

_After the walls crashed down around her for what felt like forever, everything suddenly went very quiet - the walls were back where they had been, and you could hear a pin fall._

_A chorus of light, deliberate clicks drew Carolina’s attention from behind and she spun to face three massive, doglike beasts - Sabertusks - walking menacingly down the hallway towards her. She reached a hand out and tried to summon a gout of fire, but again she found nothing. As if the spark of magic deep inside her had gone out, she couldn’t find anything to bring forward. She skittered backwards, turning and pushing herself to her feet._

_Carolina’s usual tactic was to blast her opponents with lightning or fire, but without her magic the only recourse left was her Glaive’s daggers. She reached her hands out and steeled herself, ready to fend off the ferocious-looking monsters - and nothing came. Like her magic, the daggers simply would not summon into her hands as they always did. She tried again and again, backing away from the three sabertusks until she backed into a wall that hadn’t been there shortly before - cornered._

_Suddenly, the leader of the monsters - larger and more muscular than the other two - leapt at her. Carolina dodged to the side, but the sabertusk’s deadly claws found a small purchase in her hip. She leapt and rolled between the other two and found herself again facing the three. Pain shot through her side, even though the cut was minor. It had easily torn through her Glaive uniform, shredding even the heavy leather belt into two._

_She backed away from the three monsters, one hand held outstretched in the desperate hope that her magic would suddenly come back, the other clinging as desperately to her trousers, covering the shallow wound and holding her pants up sans belt._

_One of the two smaller sabertusks snapped in her direction, and her almost automatic dodge backwards sent Carolina tumbling to the floor, her pants falling down around her knees as she lost her grip on them._

_“No, crap!” She scurried backwards as panic took a deeper hold of her, arm shaking as she silently begged the Astrals to give back her magic. She turned and tried to flee, to grab ahold of her pants and run away, but a massive weight landed right atop her, pinning Carolina’s comparatively small frame to the floor. She threw back elbows and struggled against it, until the beast’s menacing jaws snapped mere inches from her face. A new kind of panic stiffened her body and drove her still - frozen in fear._

_The sabertusk’s claws dug into her hips and pulled her across the stone floor on her bare knees until she felt something against her backside._

_“No, no, damn it,” her struggles renewed until she felt the monster’s jaws snap with sharp precision behind her head, its hot breath threatening to permanently end her struggling. She gave up, body rigid in terror, trying hopelessly to brace herself. The sabertusk’s claws dug in and suddenly pulled her back, his hips pushing forward and sending a sharp shot of pain up her back and down her legs._

 

_***_

 

 Carolina shot up in the bed of the truck, instantly summoning one of her daggers in a flurry of blue and white fire. The other Glaive recoiled, taken back by the sudden disturbance.

 “You alright? Bad dream?” He tried to make light of the situation. “That’s alright. We’re almost there. Look.” He pointed over the truck’s cab towards a bright aura of light shining from the deep darkness of the surrounding land.

 After a few quick breaths, and the realization that it had all been a bad dream, she let her dagger vanish in the same flurry of blue fire with which it had appeared.

 “Yeah, just a bad dream,” she reassured herself as she scooted across the truck bed to look - Lestallum.

 


	2. Scene II - Keeping The Lights On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Glaive Carolina is tasked with retrieving two Meteor Shards from a downed Imperial Transport with another new Glaive, Jack. Will the two be successful, and will Carolina's skills be up to the task?

**ACT I - Long Shadows Cast By The City of Lights**

 

**_SCENE II - Keeping The Lights On_ **

 

 Carolina and the other new-arrival, Jack, were lugging their bags up the steps of Lestallum when they came face to face with the welcoming party: Two men in hunter’s armor with hands outstretched to shake.

 “Hey there,” the first one said. He was an average height guy, with light features and blonde hair - if he was a Glaive, his features and build were a bit soft. Carolina wouldn’t be one to judge; her lengthy time spent studying magic instead of working out and sparring with the other Glaives had given her a curvy and supple figure. 

 “My name’s Timothy, this is Marcus,” he motioned to the tall, dark haired and very severe man next to him who did little other than grunt an acknowledgment of the newcomers. “We’re Glaives from Insomnia, like you guys! Come on, we’ll show you where you’re staying and we can get right to work! Already have a mission for you two!” 

 Jack and Carolina exchanged a glance before setting off after the charismatic young Glaive. Carolina looked over her shoulder as if her sixth sense perked up, noticing Marcus looking her up and down. A wave of embarrassment washed over her and she could feel her face rushing red. She felt the need to say something, anything.

 “So,” she began meekly. “What’s the mission you mentioned?” She thought Timothy hadn’t heard her, and was about to call out her question again when Marcus answered.

 “Imperial transport went down about a mile from here,” Carolina looked over her shoulder and, again, caught him looking at her backside. She averted the gaze, looking ahead as he continued to talk. “Probably some meteor shards in there - what we use for electricity - and you two are going to take a truck and recover them. Put down whatever Imperials are left.” Timothy came to a sudden stop in front of two fully erected tents, complete with a small camping cooker and bedroll. 

 “These are yours, on the end of this row here,” he motioned to a couple more just like it, and several more behind those. “Everything you should need’s in  there, if not, you know, let me know!” He laughed at himself. “Alright? Well, set your stuff down and come on, there’s stuff to do!”

 

***

 

 What felt like minutes later, Carolina was seated with a few other Glaives in a small briefing room - really, a single-room building that had been badly damaged during the initial Daemon attacks - listening to Marcus concerning their respective missions.

 “Isabelle and Dimitri, you’ll be going to the gas station heading towards Cleigne; we need to fill our fuel reserves back up. As usual around that place, expect some resistance.” Two other Hunters in the room nodded in answer; it seems few wore their Glaive fatigues here, so it was harder to tell who were the Hunters and who were like her.

 “Jack, Carolina, you’re going to the downed transport I mentioned. You’ll have a truck and driver to bring the meteor shards back. It should be straight forward.” The two newcomers shared a similar nod of acknowledgment before the meeting was adjourned and everyone headed to their respective transports. Before they could leave the room, Marcus stopped Carolina with a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm. 

 “Come back in for a debriefing when you get back, before heading to your camp.” Jack stopped and turned, practically looking up at the much taller Marcus.

 “You need me too?” He considered the younger man for a second.

 “No, just one of you to give a debrief. Go on, get out of here,” he dismissed them. 

 

***

 

 Timothy had met them outside the ‘briefing room’ and escorted the two Glaives to a waiting truck. Thanks to powerful lights facing out in all directions, Daemons kept far at bay along the roadways, giving the truck a far and clear berth. It would be tempting to call it a boring trip, but nothing in this new world of ruin was boring. Leering eyes always peered at you from the darkness, punctuated by floating specks of some foreign star-born ash. Within ten minutes, the site of a large Imperial air transport loomed off of the road and down in a small lake valley.

 “There’s no way the truck’s gettin’ down there, ya know,” their driver called out. “Ain’t no path down, just them steps there.” He pointed across the cab to a small stairway down to the grass, and the crashed transport beyond. “I’ll keep ‘er motor runnin’ an’ the lights on, but get a hurry on - don’t want none o’them Daemons gettin’ no bright ideas!”

 Jack and Carolina leapt over the side of the truck and shared a glance.

 “Ready?” He asked her.

 “I guess so.” She flicked her hand - Jack expected a sword or some other weapon to appear, but instead a small spark of flames shot out and lit up the area around them for the briefest moment. 

 “Alright, let’s get it over with.” The two made their way down the grassy valley field until the massive transport came into clearer view, nose-first inside a shallow pond. Jack cautiously took a few steps ahead, narrowing his eyes to get a better look across the water. 

 “Looks shallow the whole way. Come on.” The two set off trudging across the pond’s surface. “How much do you want to bet those things weigh a ton?” Carolina laughed at his small joke, but she had a hard time finding a response. 

 “Ah … They probably do,” she laughed nervously. “I guess I can’t bet.” As they got close enough to see inside the downed ship, a faint glow appeared from two strange rocks, bristling with energy. 

 “Think that’s them?” She asked.

 “Probably. Come on,” Jack walked up the ramp on the rear of the ship and into its hangar. He reached down and lifted one of the rocks with some effort. “Not bad. Here.” He hoisted for it, beckoning Carolina to come grab it.

 Before she could set foot on the transport’s ramp, the sound of an inhuman cackle echoed around the pond as if it had come from beneath the water itself. Carolina froze in place and looked around. 

 “Is that what I think she is?” She looked up at Jack who had already dropped the meteor shard and was already brandishing his sword in a small burst of blue energy.

 “I think so. It’s never easy. Come on,” he leapt off the ramp and stoof to Carolina’s back, covering each other. They circled each other as the cackle built around them. 

 “Come on, already,” she beckoned nervously. Her hands were spread, ready to wield magic at whatever appeared. She was still caught off-guard when a small, vaguely-humanoid shape burst from the water in front of her and pushed her into Jack, who fell face first into the pond with Carolina on top of him. The small goblin landed at their feet, dancing back and forth tauntingly while they struggled to their feet in the splashing of pond water. 

 Jack attacked first, reaching out and bisecting the goblin and sending one arm off spinning into the water. Before he could deliver the killing blow, the goblin’s tiny, beady eyes widened and flames erupted as if from inside him. He was caught off guard, and Jack turned to see a smirking Carolina. 

 “You don’t get all the fun.” The two hadn’t even taken a step towards the shards, or bothered celebrating their victory before the sound of more goblins erupting from the pond echoed around them. “Oh, I guess there’s plenty,” she said meekly and without the humor of a hopeful one-liner. 

 Jack’s sword found goblin over and over, cutting them from one side to other. Carolina drew her hands in different directions, twisting her body to fling fire and bolts of lightning at the small monsters as if she were doing some exotic dance. For all their effort, it seemed like the goblins were spawning from the lake faster than they could eliminate them. 

 “We’re running up a tab,” Jack shouted over the sounds of combat. Carolina was too focused on keeping the goblins at bay to answer with anything other than the sound of fireballs singing through the air, and lightning crashing into the goblins with the crackle of electricity on the water. 

 Jack hoisted his sword up like a javelin, aiming it just past Carolina. 

 “Hey, look out!” He shouted before throwing the sword in a burst of energy - except the sharp edge of a goblin’s claw raked across his back and, instead of warping to the sword in a blaze of light, it fell and clanged across the stony grass field. Jack went down to his knees in pain and two goblins began to circle him almost immediately. 

 Carolina spun to face the hurt voice of her partner, not noticing what Jack had tried to warn her of in the first place - a goblin she hadn’t seen, charging into her from behind. It tackled her and wrapped its thick claws around her waist, sending the two tumbling along the field towards Jack. As the two tussled across the ground, Carolina pulled her way from its grasp and let out a fantastic explosion of of flames in her sudden rush of adrenaline - pushing all of the goblins back in fear. Even as he shielded himself, Jack was amazed by the powerful light from her exertion. 

 After the light cleared and the ruined darkness crept back over them, Carolina was left huffing for breath. She looked to Jack who, rather than celebrating the small win with a quip, looked pointed at her with a suddenly embarrassed look on his face. 

 Struggling and rolling down the grassy hill with the goblin had left her Glaive’s coat in tatters, falling off of her shoulders along with her shirt beneath it. Half her chest was exposed, the two pieces only holding onto her shoulder from some miracle. 

 Despite their situation, Carolina reached up in a sudden urging of modesty and tried to pull her ruined coat back into place over her breast, but ended up just holding it. She didn’t have long to be embarrassed, as the goblins that continued to lurk began stalking their way back towards the two. 

 “Come on,” Jack shouted to grab Carolina’s attention. “Cover me at the ramp with magic; I’ll grab the meteor shards and we’ll break for the truck. Use those spells to keep them at bay!”

 The two set off at a sprint for the ramp of the downed transport, Carolina struggling to keep herself covered by the pieces of fabric as they dodged between the jeering goblins. Soon she found herself holding her coat across her chest with one hand, waving fire and lightning at the monsters with the other. Behind her, she could hear Jack fussing with something. 

 “Come on, Jack, this stuff is tiring,” she flung another fireball. “I can’t keep it up forever.” Carolina drew a couple labored breaths. With Jack behind her, she frowned to herself and gave up on holding her coat - finally using both hands to more easily fire magic.

 “Wait, I found a big carrying bag. I think the shards will fit,” he was shoving one inside the container. “I can’t carry them both, I have to try.” He turned to shout after Carolina and was taken back to see that she was practically topless, as her coat had fallen from her body in her flurry of spells. He tried to choke out another few words about needing to get both, but couldn’t find any words and went back to shoving the rock into the bag. 

 Carolina bent at the waist to take a few deep breaths, the intense magic quickly wearing her out. She pushed herself back up, absentmindedly running her glove between her breasts to whisk the sweat.

  
  


 “Come ON!” she shouted out, gaining some measure of strength from the burst of anger. She drove the goblins back and took a few steps forward to throw even more spells. Jack called out about loading the second one, but she couldn’t hear him over her flurry. 

 As if she’d suddenly hit a wall of her magic reserves, an intense feeling of fatigue washed over her like a truck had hit her where she stood and Carolina sunk to her knees. She cursed under her breath, struggling groggily to her push off of all fours to her knees. She called weakly towards Jack, but her voice couldn’t find purchase. 

 “Hurry… Up, I’m out of ammo.” She tried towards the lander’s ramp, but fell onto her hands and knees in exhaustion instead. She had only moved out ten feet, but it felt like a mile. She bit into her lower lip as she expected the sharp talons of a goblin to end her life at any second. Instead, something possibly more horrific happened. 

 The goblins had encircled her, and were standing more upright now. If they hadn’t had them before, large cocks out of proportion to their small, grotesque bodies had sprouted from between their legs. Carolina looked desperately up the ramp for Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she saw a row of huge, hard cocks swaying towards her as the goblins came closer and closer. Carolina weakly reached one hand out to try and summon at least enough magic for her dagger, but still found nothing.

 Instead, she felt the claws of a goblin close around her waist and roughly pull, tearing her belt and the waistline of her pants, pulling them down. A shiver shot up Carolina’s spine as the goblin’s long and powerful tongue snaked up her legs and between her slit; a moment later, her lips parted in an unwilling moan as she felt the goblin’s wet tongue push inside her. Her eyes went wide in surprise as one of the small monsters darted forward and roughly pushed his cock into her mouth. Her jaws reluctantly widened to accommodate the massive thing and, though she tried to pull away, the beast easily found a rhythm pushing its cock in and out of her mouth. 

 When she felt the claws of a goblin wrapping around her bare hips, Carolina struggled to turn but the one in front kept her head forward and mouth as filled with its cock as she could manage. She gave a weak moan around the goblin’s cock - more willing now than she’d admit to herself - when she felt the head of another goblin dick slide past her wet fold and fill her.

 

 “How are you holding up out there, I found a third one! They’re going to love--” he was cut off as he reached the top of the ramp to the sight below: Carolina was on all fours, eyes closed as two goblins took turns thrusting their cock into her wide open mouth, what looked like theirs or the seed of others running down her chin and covering her tits. Another goblin had slid beneath her and was thrusting into her from below, while yet another was perched almost atop her, making the girl airtight. 

 In a split second, a decision crossed Jack’s mind: Drop the meteor shards, fight off the goblins, and help Carolina back to the truck. The second option sounded bad, but made more sense. He took off as quietly as he could up the hill, taking the shards to the safety of the truck before returning for his partner. As he made his way, the sound of Carolina taking one goblin after another faded into the darkness.

 

 “Carolina, are you alright?!” Jack called out as he ran back down the hill. The goblins were nowhere to be seen, and his partner was huddled on her side on the ground, nearly naked except for her trousers around her knees.

 Virtually her entire body was covered, and her hair matted, with the Daemon’s seed. As she laid on her side, Jack could see it flowing from between her legs and from her ass. He kneeled down beside her, and she looked up at him.

 “Where’d they go? Are you ok?” Jack took off his coat and offered it to the shaken girl.

 “I’ll be ok… They all left. Just disappeared when they were done.” Her voice was shaky, but given an imitation self-reassurance. Even with her meek and bookish attitude, Glaive training had made her something like strong. “I’ll be ok. It’s better than dying,” She smiled at Jack as she slipped his coat around her shoulders. 

 “Did they hurt you?” He seemed genuinely worried, but avoided looking her over as her pants were still down around her knees. 

 “No, I’m not hurt. You better have got the shards,” she pulled her pants up and stood, buttoning the coat up to hide herself while Jack turned around. Even though she was covered, she could feel the monster’s cum running out of her still and down her pant legs. When Jack turned around, she knew he was looking at their cum covering her hair and dried on her face. 

 “Yeah, I … Are you serious? Yeah.” He seemed bewildered by how well she was taking it.

 “We got the shards, everyone’s OK, let’s just get out of here.” Carolina clutched to hold her damaged pants up as the two set off up the grassy hill to their waiting truck. 

 

 As they set off on the drive home, a small bit of guilt washed over the worn out Glaive as she thought back to her alternative to killing the Goblins - and that a small part of her had enjoyed it.


	3. The New Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their mission to retrieve Meteorshards, Jack and Carolina come back to give their after-action report to the head hunter, Marcus. Carolina receives a new outfit from the senior hunter, and Jack finds himself with a quiet unease with the situation.

 

**ACT I - Long Shadows Cast By The City of Lights**

 

**_SCENE III - The New Uniform_ **

  
  


 The old and well-used truck pulled into Lestallum with a putter and a choke. A cloud of black smoke bellowed up from behind when it finally found its parking stall, just inside the shoddily reinforced gates that now blocked off the once large, open square of the city. 

 Thankfully few people were in alley leading to the so-called Hunter’s Quarter; Carolina was surely a sight, hobbling up the alley and clutching her Glaive pants up, and Jack’s coat closed over her chest. The goblin’s seed had by now well-dried into her hair and clothes. A wave of something washed over her as she thought of how she must look; part shame, part disgust, but also something else…

 Late in the evening, only a few Hunters wandered the Square. Even Iris had gone to her home in the Refugee Quarter hours ago. Even in the middle of the night, though, the lights shone with a bright intensity. Carolina felt especially exposed in the dominating lights, even though the few rare people left on the street likely couldn’t make out the exact reason for her anxiety. Jack turned as they came into a much-welcomed shadow directly underneath one of the lights.

 “Are you alright? Do you want me to walk you to your tent?” He seemed genuinely caring for her, keeping his distance but wearing a concerned look on his hard features. “I’m sorry I…” he hesitated for a second. “Took so long to gather those shards. I saw the third one, and…” He trailed off, shifting uncomfortably as he explained himself. Carolina also shifted, still clinging to hold up her pants, and Jack’s coat closed.

 “No, I’m fine, just shaken. It wasn’t so bad…” She became red in the face instantly, realizing she what had come out of her mouth. She felt even more embarrassed when she saw the surprised look on Jack’s face. He started to speak, but the sound of a heavy set of boots echoing from the Hunter’s command tent stopped him.

 “Jack, Carolina, how did the mission go?” The gruff voice of Marcus came out of the shadows just before he did. “You alright?” He looked Carolina up and down, noting her torn up clothing and disheveled appearance. She wouldn’t meet his look, instead staring at his boots and, when he continued to assess her, she looked further down at her own shoes. Jack spoke up for them both.

 “It went fine - we got three shards, good-sized ones, too.” The two men shared a nod while Carolina just stared at her boots. There was too much on her mind from the last few hours to focus on the conversation.

 “Good. Jack, get those Meteorshards towards the EXINERIS plant and loaded up; Trudy or someone else should still be there.” He turned his attention towards Carolina, “I want to get a debriefing at the Command tent before you hit the sack.” Without waiting a beat or giving either a chance to protest, he disappeared practically as quickly as he’d come, and the two were standing in the shadow behind a street light again.

 

***

 

 Carolina pushed open the flap of the Command Tent with one hand, her other still holding onto the shredded waistband of her pants to hold them up. Marcus was inside going through a short stack of papers by the light of a small oil lantern. He looked up when she entered, and already she could feel his eyes examining her. Even in the dim light, it had to be obvious that something was amiss. 

 “Thanks, have a seat. So, things went well? Any resistance?” As she came into the light of the lantern to sit near Marcus’ desk, she knew he would be able to better see her condition, and that of her clothes. She tried her best to ignore that, and kept her eyes down.

 “There were a couple goblins, nothing major.” She hesitated, her voice quiet. “We took care of them and got the Meteorshards, one more than we expected.” Marcus became quiet. He looked to make eye contact, but Carolina’s eyes stayed down. The elephant in the room was practically crushing her. 

 “What… happened with all the,” he motioned a gloved hand over his own body, trying awkwardly to allude to the matted hair and torn clothes. She took a deep breath and began.

 “I was holding the goblins off while Jack got the shards loaded up. One of them hit me and tore my belt, when I fell down…” she trailed off a second, gathering the words from her memories. “My pants came down. Before I could get them back up, one of them… Came up to me with his…” She stumbled and searched for the words. “His thing out. It shoved it in my mouth, and then another one … from behind. They just kept coming,” she stopped, realizing what she had said. She went red, but Marcus stayed quiet and let her continue. “Within seconds there were ten or more of them, all taking turns,”

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” he began. He pulled a chair near and sat in front of Carolina. “Are you ok?” She looked up from the floor.

 “One finished in my mouth, and another would be pushing it inside me before I could do anything. They just kept switching around. I don’t know how many times… they just left eventually, I guess… I wore them out.” Marcus wore a look of surprise when Carolina finally looked up for his reaction. 

 “But they didn’t hurt you? They just, left after…” She nodded, finally sitting up more straight, looking Marcus in the face. He was taken back when she laughed unexpectedly.

 “I guess it was a … fun alternative to fighting. Less bruises and cuts than usual.” Her quip took Marcus back even more.

 “You enjoyed it?” Carolina bit her lip and looked down again, thinking.

 “Well, I’ve only done stuff once or twice, I always wanted to… They didn’t hurt me, …” She trailed off again. Marcus stood suddenly and went to a nearby closet, coming back with a short stack of folded clothes.

 “Here. I know they’re not Glaive’s fatigues, or nearly as nice, but a Hunter’s outfit should keep you covered while we get yours mended,” he handed the outfit over to her. Carolina looked for his eyes, but found them wandering her body instead. Something fluttered inside her. Talking about her experiences with the goblins, being taken in the middle of nowhere by a gang of monsters, had driven a heat between her legs.

 “Thank you,” is all Carolina said as she stood and slipped Jack’s Glaive’s coat from over her shoulders. Marcus’ jaw dropped at the sight of her nude upper body, what he now knew where streams of dried cum covering her tits, neck and face. She let go of her tattered belt and shook her hips, dropping her dirt covered pants to the floor. Carolina watched Marcus’ eyes drift down her body, to the center of her legs. Instead of dressing, they stood in silence for a moment. 

 “I should … probably shower first,” she finally broke the silence. Marcus started awkwardly,

 “Oh, right, I should, uh,” He stumbled for words, pointing towards the tent’s entrance as if to leave. Instead, he found Carolina’s hand on his chest. 

 “Thank you, again…” she was timid, quiet. “For the clothes, for getting is jobs hunting, for helping…” They shared a silent moment before Carolina pushed gently on his chest, shifting him to sit on the chair he had been on a moment earlier. She knelt down on her old, tattered set of clothing in front of him. 

 “Glaive, what are you…” Marcus began to protest, but was silenced at the sight of Carolina reaching for the button and zipper of his trousers. Without so much is a word, she reached a hand inside and pulled him out - large and thick, but not like the goblins had been. 

_ “Will I think like that forever?” _ she thought to herself as she leaned closer to Marcus’ waiting cock. She looked up at him, past eyelashed heavy with the dried cum of monsters, as she slid his entire length past her lips and into her throat in one smooth motion. It came easily and naturally to her as the memories of the goblins filled her mind, bringing a wetness back to between her legs within mere moments. The sound of Marcus’ quiet groans and grunts filled her with even more heat as she drove herself before him. Each time the head of his cock slid between her lips and down her throat, her pace quickened with his heavy breaths.

 

***

 

 It hadn’t been easy to drag the three meteorshards from the back of the truck all the way to the EXINERIS plant on the other side of town. Jack had made his way back to the Hunter Quarter out of breath and covered in sweat. As he passed the Command Tent on his way to the rows of tents for the hunters, he heard a strange but quiet sound coming from inside. With his quietest steps, he circled around the large propped tent and peaked inside from the rear flap. Jack’s jaw practically hit the floor.

 Carolina was on her knees in front of Marcus, her head bobbing up and down while his was cast back, eyes closed. He could hardly believe it; after what happened with the goblins, she was blowing their commander? In his surprise, Jack gasped. Lost in what was being done to him, Marcus didn’t hear - but Carolina’s sharp brown eyes looked up and met Jacks - but she didn’t stop for a second. 

 Instead, she kept a sidelong eye contact with Jack as she pushed herself all the way down on Marcus’ cock. Her hand wrapped tightly around his balls, she sucked and rolled her tongue on him until her groaned, bucked his hips into her face, and drained himself down her throat. Carolina pulled his cock out of her mouth with a long, wet slurp, only taking her eyes from Jack’s when Marcus leaned forward and came back to reality.

 “Glaive, … Carolina, that was…” He struggled to find words as the shapely woman stood and gathered the clothing. She slipped it all on quickly, having forgotten completely about the desire to shower amidst her most recent endeavor. By the time she finished dressing, Marcus had barely managed to put away his cock. 

 “Maybe it’s my talent as a Glaive,” Carolina brushed a strand of cum-matted hair behind her ear absently. Hearing her own words, a redness grew in her cheeks as she suddenly became embarrassed at the thought of the last few hours.

 “I’ll get some sleep. I guess I’ll get another mission tomorrow,” she casted a quick glance to the rear of the tent, to its back flap - Jack had gone.

 “Oh, uh… I can get something… I’m sure.” Marcus stumbled over his words, just now stuffing his softening cock back into his pants. Carolina gave him a nod and, without another word, disappeared through the tent’s front flap. 

 

***

 

 “Here, Cid pressed these for you yesterday while we were gone.” Jack handed Carolina a set of dog tags attached to a long sinker-chain. “All the hunters wear them.” The two shared a few almost uncomfortable sidelong glances in the dim light of “day” - something that never really seemed to come anymore. 

 “Oh, ok. Thanks.” She sounded far off as she examined the tags, as if her thoughts were elsewhere. 

 “How was the, uh… debriefing?” Jack was hesitant, but his question brought Carolina to the present. 

 “Oh, well… I got a set of Hunter clothes while they fix my Glaive set.” Jack nodded, but held on as if he expected her to say more. When she didn’t, he looked away, stricken with a quiet unease. After Carolina slipped the dog tags around her neck, he finally spoke up.

 “Well, come on, I guess. Let’s see if they have a mission for us today.”


	4. Night of the Malboro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Carolina are introduced to a dangerous rogue element during a mission to restore power to a forest way station.

 

 

**ACT I - Long Shadows Cast By The City of Lights**

 

**_SCENE IV - Night of the Malboro_ **

  
  


 “Hey! Hunter! C’mere a minute!” Carolina and Jack were on their way to the Hunter’s Command tent when they heard Cid shouting from across the small square.

 “Morning, Cid,” Jack responded. “How are you?” There was a certain melancholy to his voice, and Carolina wondered if it wasn’t because of what he saw the previous night.

 “Good! Well, good as I can be! Hey girl, Carolina, right? I got a’hold of your Glaive armor, Marcus asked me to fix it up. Got it pretty banged up, didn’cha?” The smallest shade of pink came to her cheeks when her torn up outfit was mentioned. 

 “Thank you, Cid. You don’t have to do that… I appreciate it, though.” She smiled at the old man, genuinely thankful for his help. While the Hunter’s outfit was suitable enough, she much preferred the fit of her own armor. 

 “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it. Hey, Marcus is lookin’ for ya both! Said he has an important mission! Stop messin’ around, get over there!” The Glaives shared a chuckle at the old man’s eccentricity before waving and walking across the square to the Command Tent.

 “Good of you two to show up,” Marcus greeted them as they pulled the tent’s flap and entered. Carolina’s mind raced to the previous evening as she saw the chair in the same place it had been. “We have a mission for you two. It might be a milk-run, but we need someone good on it. I trust two Glaives can pick up any problems?” The two shared a look, nodding to each other before approaching map and notes on the table, which Marcus was going over - likely for the fourth or fifth time.

 “I think we can handle it, sir,” Jack began. Carolina agreed.

 “No mission we can’t handle!” She gave Jack a playful shove on the shoulder, which caused Marcus to grow short with the two.

 “Enough messing around, your truck leaves in five. To be brief, an important power substation has been going down from time to time. Last night, it went down and hasn’t come back up. We need you two to go out there and figure out what’s going on, and fix the thing if you can. If not, radio in for a tech and make camp - we’ll send backup.”

 “Yes, sir. We’ll get it done.” After being scolded, Carolina had tried to become serious - but her mind wandered across the last few days, and there was a certain happy, dreamy quality to her mannerisms. The jury was still out whether she enjoyed her encounter with the Goblins, but she had decided for sure that she enjoyed what happened with Marcus.  _ Hopefully it happens again _ , she thought.

 And what about smiling at Jack, with Marcus’ cock in her mouth! The very thought sent shivers of embarrassment down her spine; what was she thinking! She suspected that Jack was interested in her, so it seemed cruel in retrospect to smile at him while he secretly watched her blow their commander.

 

***

 

 Only a short few minutes later, the two had loaded themselves and a small box of tools into their transport truck, and were on their way across the dangerous roads towards the substation. They had departed in the late morning, but the skies were still a deep brown, casting a light over Lucis that more resembled the early hours of night rather than just before noon. 

 “So, about last night…” Jack broke several minutes of a silence filled with the sounds of the truck and its engine; in the bed of the vehicle, the two had relative privacy from their driver. 

 “The goblins, or…” Carolina trailed off, as if she didn’t know which one he was talking about. 

 “I saw you and Marcus.”

 “I know. Why did you watch?” Jack was taken back by her question; he had expected to be the one asking questions: Why were you sucking off our boss, being among the first on the list. 

 “I don’t know, I was just checking on things, and I heard something strange, and… Well, I peaked in and…” She cut him off abruptly, almost with a hint of attitude in her voice.

 “And caught me with a cock in my mouth.” He gulped.

 “Yeah.” The two grew silent again over the sound of the truck.

 “Did you like it?” She asked, a mischievous grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. Jack hesitated, as if searching for the right words. 

 “Like it? I don’t … I mean, not our boss.” Carolina blushed, but couldn’t help but let a giggle escape. 

 “Watching me is fine, but not with Marcus.” Jack gulped again. He nodded.

 Carolina leaned forward towards Jack, who was comfortably propped against the side of the truck bed. Without so much as a word, bent down and unfastened his pants, slipping her soft hand inside to grab him. Jack’s eyes shut firmly and his mouth went wide.

 “What are you-” he began, but stopped as Carolina pulled his dick out of his pants. She looked over her shoulder to check that the driver hadn’t noticed and then took all of Jack’s half-hard cock into her mouth. He wasn’t as long as Marcus, but he was pleasantly thick and she felt something start to heat up inside of her as she felt Jack growing in her mouth. 

 She wrapped one hand around the base and pulled her mouth off, slowly, until she was just kissing the tip. Just as she slid her mouth down the thickness of his cock again, a sharp knock came at the glass - and she sat up suddenly with a start. Jack scrambled to shove his erection back in his pants, though it poked awkwardly from the teasing. 

 “Five minutes out, Glaives. It’s in the wilds, so be ready.” Luckily, he didn’t take his eyes off the road - and the two in the truck’s bed shared a private, if awkward, few moments in silence until the truck pulled to a stop along the side of the road.

 

***

 

“What was that all about?” The truck had just disappeared over the crest of a grassy, lightly-wooded hill. Despite long being out of earshot, Jack finally felt ‘private’ enough to question Carolina.

 “What, in the truck? Just saying sorry.” Jack, a few steps behind, looked her up and down as he tried to make sense of what she said.

 “For what?”

 “You know, for catching me with Marcus.”

 “Oh.” Jack grew quiet. “Going to get us killed. I’m not going to be able to concentrate now.” Carolina stopped in her tracks, Jack almost running into her before he stopped himself. She spun around and faced him.

 “Do we have time? I can take the pressure off, if you want.”  _ What was she saying?  _

 “What do you mean-” she cut Jack off, reaching down and grabbing his cock through his pants. His mouth fell open as she gave it a soft squeeze, rolling her fingers over the tip through the rough fabric. 

 “I can do stuff for you, so you can concentrate and not get yourself killed.” As Jack struggled for words, Carolina sank to her knees in the soft grass in front of him and started undoing his pants again.

 “Carolina, wait, it’s not safe here-” by the time he had complained, she already had his cock in her hand and was working her fingers along it. 

 “You’re probably right,” she gave it a tough squeeze and then tucked it back in his pants. “Let’s wait until the mission’s over. It’s a long ride back, right?” She stood up, spun around, and started marching towards the power-pylon building in the distance.

 Jack fell in a few steps behind, at a complete loss of words.

 

***

 

 The pylon station had become almost completely overgrown with lush green vegetation, despite the overbearing darkness of the skies, as if some other power was behind their strength. The small brick building had almost become invisible from all the lines crawling over its surface. Even with both of them cutting away at the flora it took several minutes to get the heavy steel door free enough to open.

 The inside was dark, only illuminated by the faint light from the dim skies outside, and a rapidly blinking red light on a piece of equipment on the far side of the room.

 “I bet that’s what’s broken,” Carolina joked candidly. The two headed across the room and shined their flashlights on the equipment.

 “Yeah, I have no idea how to fix this,” He looked at Carolina. “You?”

 “No. I don’t think I can suck it until it starts, either.” They shared a look, only broken a moment later by an awkward chuckle between them. Jack unslung his radio and began calling in for the technician while Carolina went out to check around the perimeter of the building.

_ “...Can confirm we’ll have two techs up there by morning. Hang tight until then.”  _ Jack hung up his radio with a heavy sigh.  _ All night? That’s a hell of a camping trip in the middle of nowhere.  _ He moved towards the door, calling out for Carolina in a slightly hushed voice.

 “Hey, Carolina? Where are ya? Techs are coming in the morning, we’re going to have to make camp in the--” He was cut off as he rounded the back corner of the building.

 Carolina was laid down on the grass, jeans down around her ankles, legs spread as wide as they could. Her vest was unbuttoned and her shirt pulled up. One hand was between her legs, moving up and down furiously while the other grabbed at her chest. Her whole body writhed and wriggled on the grass, faint moans accompanying the wet sounds coming from between her legs.

 “Carolina! What the hell are you doing!” Jack abandoned his hushed tone as he shouted out at her. “This is  _ not  _ the time!” She didn’t stop, maybe even rubbing herself harder, and faster.

 “I … I can’t … stop! I have… no idea what’s going… on!” Her whole body tensed up, back arched, as an orgasm shook her. Confusion and concern wracked Jack’s face while he tried to make sense of things. As her orgasm subsided, Carolina breathlessly tried to explain. “Some kind… of spores… Help me, Jack…” Her hand was already between her legs again, her body twitching from the heightened post-orgasm sensitivity. 

 Jack rushed and knelt beside her, reaching an arm behind her shoulders to lift her up. “Do you have any antidotes? What can I--” He stopped as her hand found a firm placement on his cock. She haphazardly yanked his zipper down and snaked her hand into pants. “Carolina, what are you doing,” He started to move away, but Carolina had found a handful of cock and was pulling it closer to her. The whole time, her other hand rubbed furiously on her clit, possessed by some unseen thing.

 Jack resisted for only a few seconds before something began to come over him. An immense weight started to pull over his head and he fell on his side opposite Carolina. As he laid there, she kept stroking his cock almost as fast as she was unwillingly pleasing herself. 

 Within seconds, whatever was attacking her had driven Jack into the same madness as Carolina; his face buried between her legs, licking and sucking at her while Carolina slid two fingers inside of herself.

 “I… can’t stop… myself…” Carolina protested to no avail, breathlessly, until the erotic haze grew into a deep blackness, both passing into unconsciousness. 

 

***

 

 Jack’s vision was blurry and dark as he came to. Immediately he realized he had been restrained, held up against the wall by something with immense strength. He heard a faint, garbled moan and the wet sounds of fast sex.  _ Oh, no, _ he thought.

 As his vision cleared, Jack could make out the shape of Carolina on her hands and knees, rocking forward and backward rhythmically. He strained more until the picture became soberingly clear: Two twisting, long vines had wrapped themselves around her legs and lower half and were taking her from behind, while an olive-skinned man in a Glaive’s uniform knelt in front of her, using her throat roughly. 

 “What the fuck,” Jack protested. He struggled against the vines, but couldn’t free himself. 

 “Time to wake up already?” The mysterious man asked in a taunting voice. He pulled himsellf from Carolina’s throat, though to Jack’s horror it looked like she reached out to try and take it back. “I’ve got a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it all - just wanted a bit of a pitstop, eh?” He laughed and walked towards Jack as he tucked his cock back into his pants. Carolina tried to watch the two, but the vines seemed to pick up speed and intensity.

 “Let me out of here, you prick, who are you?” Jack shouted whatever his rage-filled mind came up with at the man, struggling helplessly. 

 “Language, Jackie-boy. You wouldn’t talk that way in front of a lady, would you?” He stepped to the side and thumbed at Carolina over his shoulder, who was still getting fucked senseless. “Anyway, kids, I gotta go, take care now. Come on, Malboro.” The man walked off into the woods and soon disappeared from view. Seconds later, the vines restraining Jack, and railing into Carolina, went slack and retreated to unseen corners of the surrounding woods. 

 Jack rushed over to Carolina, who had rolled over onto her back and was panting heavily. 

 “Are you ok?” He looked her over, but didn’t see any injuries - just what looked like dried cum, from the man and the plants.  _ Plants don’t come, do they?  _

 “I’m … fine,” she answered breathlessly. She was an intense crimson in her cheeks, embarrassed that being found in this position had become a regular thing. “A cloud of spores came out of nowhere, and I couldn’t stop myself. When I woke up, that guy was standing over me with his dick out, and…” She looked away and started feeling around for her clothes in the darkness. “I had to. It was like a weird compulsion. And then the vines… It felt so good,” she trailed off as she found her dirty clothes laying on the grassy ground. 

 “Good…?” Jack seemed perplexed by the girl’s attitude towards the event. “How can you say it was good, they just… took you.” Carolina turned her back to Jack, as if she had any modesty left to hide from him, and dressed herself while answering.

 “At the time, it was all I wanted. The spores, they were like the strongest aphrodisiac you could imagine. I felt like I was in my right mind, but …”

 “Obviously not.” Jack was stern, arms crossed while she dressed. 

 “Don’t be jealous. Maybe it’s my power.”

 “Power? Getting taken by every monster we come across?” She turned around with a start, as if she were offended.

 “Not just taken - defeating them. Sure, he got away, but no one’s hurt,” she pointed off towards the forest. “But I stopped the Goblins, didn’t I?” Jack scowled at her.

 “I don’t think that’s a power, Carolina. Come on, let’s wait inside for backup - I don’t think it’s a good idea to go after the guy yet. We need something to resist that Malboro he has. And that Glaive uniform…” He trailed off, already losing the steam of his anger with Carolina’s strange behavior. 

  
  


***

 

 Only two more hours passed until the day broke - a dim disk, darker than the moon had once been, that hardly illuminated the sky beyond a murky brown. The two had hunkered down against the inside of the power shed, few words shared between them, when the sound of the calvary rolling up outside stirred them both to their feet. 

 “Thanks for coming, sir.” Marcus hopped from the side of one of the trucks and made a quick pace across the grass to greet Jack. “We had… an issue last night.” Marcus had a look of concern as Carolina caught up. The two didn’t look much worse for wear.

 “A guy dressed as a Glaive attacked,” she took the opportunity to tell the story first. “And he had a Malboro under his control.” Marcus’ eyes narrowed as if he already knew more than they did. A look of interest lit up Jack’s face.

 “Do you know him?” Marcus groaned, shifting his gaze away from the two. 

 “Angelo Keris. I thought he was dead … One of the traitor-Glaives.”


	5. The Power of Whores / Old City, Old Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina, Jack and Marcus travel to Old Lestallum in pursuit of the traitorous Glaive, and to find out what they wanted with a power pylon. Carolina begins to discover her unique power, and unique way of dealing with problems.

****

**ACT II - The Power of Whores**

 

**_SCENE I - Old City, Old Ways_ **

  
  


  
  


 The small town of Old Lestallum had fallen somewhat by the wayside after EXINERIS opened and what is now Lestallum became the economic powerhouse that dominated Cleigne. In this new world, one some called the “World of Ruin”, Old Lestallum had become an outpost for the growing movement of Hunters restoring power to Lucis. 

 The old shops and houses that lined the streets had gone dark. Most of the people of this old town had moved to Lestallum, the City of Lights, when the whole world came crashing down. The only people occupying Old Lestallum now were the support staff of the Hunters, and sometimes the Hunters themselves. Supplies, weapons - but the most important feature of Old Lestallum was the electrical waystation that carried the vital resource further south, to Cape Caem and its Lighthouse - which itself was responsible for bringing in refugees from the rest of the darkened world. 

 As the traitor Glaive had attacked a substation near Old Lestallum, Marcus figured this was the best place to begin their investigation into this ‘Angelo Keris.’ 

 As their old truck pulled in, memories of first arriving at the City of Lights crossed Carolina’s mind. Despite all it had been through, the truck - which sounded near death - trudged on. Her thoughts wandered elsewhere, too. Their recent missions, Jack and herself, that had turned out with endings no one would have expected. Defeating goblins by allowing them to have their way with her. Being caught by Jack with Marcus. Occupying this attacker and his captive Malboro until the threat of backup, and presumably a closing time-frame, had driven him off. Occupying was certainly one word for it - the memory of being on her knees in front of him, and feeling his enslaved monster taking her completely from behind, flashed across her mind. 

 “Carolina, come on,” Jack and Marcus had jumped out of the truck. She hadn’t even noticed during her strange trip down memory lane.

 “Sorry,” she hopped out and followed closely behind as Marcus laid out the plan.

 “We’re going to talk to the staff who keep this place running, and look over the pylon, see if they’ve seen anything strange. Carolina, you’re with me. Jack, take a look around the perimeter of the place. Lights are strong, so you shouldn’t have any problems, but I want to make sure there’s nothing lurking. Come running if you have trouble.” Jack looked uncomfortable, but accepted his orders wordlessly with a nod. Carolina bowed her head, clearing her throat before answering.

 “Yes sir.” With that, the three broke and headed for their tasks. 

 

***

 

 “Has everything been alright, Carolina?” Marcus and her had been making their way slowly, almost at a leisurely stroll, across the street and to the former Inn that the Hunters now used as an HQ. 

 “Yeah, … why do you ask?” She was unsure, her voice quiet as she lagged a step behind the tall and confident Marcus. 

 “What happened with the goblins, then in the tent … and I feel like something happened last night at the pylon.” A blush shot through her cheeks and she practically stumbled. 

 “Wha- why.. Why do you think that?” Her voice quavered, failing to dissuade his suspicion. 

 “You two seemed jumpy when we got there - and not from fighting off an attacker. You’re both Glaives, a little combat wouldn’t shake you - even against another one. And how you jumped in to explain before Jack could talk…” He stopped just on the other side of the road towards the Inn. Carolina came to a stop just next to him, but wouldn’t make eye contact. There was an oppressive silence for a few seconds. 

 “That Malboro he had,” she began in a small voice, almost so quiet that Marcus couldn’t hear her. “He was controlling it somehow, and… I was looking outside of the Pylon, and out of nowhere the thing’s tentacles grabbed and it started spitting out this thick, oily smoke.

 “Bad breath,” Marcus jumped in. “That’s what we call it. It’s like the world’s worst drug, confusion, …” He stopped, catching something in the look Carolina gave him.

 “It did something to my mind… It hurt so bad, I had to lay down and … take care of…” She blushed and looked away. Marcus grunted, and moved the subject along.

 “Then what happened?” He folded his arms as she brought up the courage to answer. 

 “Jack came out and found me, and then .. Everything went dark. When I woke up, I was on my hands and knees … in front of that Angelo … and his Malboro was taking me from behind.” Marcus’ eyes opened wide, arms dropping to his sides.

 “Are you ok? Did they hurt you?” His stern expression gave way to a worrisome one. 

 “I’m fine, it was… It wasn’t bad. I think enjoyed it,” her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, shoulders slumped as if in shame. 

 “It kept him busy. It felt like it could have been hours, but … when Jack woke up, the Malboro was holding him still, so he had to watch, and… It turned me on even more. It makes me feel so bad, now…” She wouldn’t look Marcus in the eyes, though he reached out to touch her shoulder.

 “It’s ok, it wasn’t you - it was the Malboro.” She looked up at him finally, eyes narrowed and doubtful.

 “Have you ever … sucked cock … when fighting a Malboro? I don’t think it was all the monster’s fault…” The two grew silent for a few moments until Marcus drew a deep sigh, nodded, and spoke up.

 “Well … Come on.” He turned and headed towards the small bunker for the Hunter staff, Carolina close in tow. 

 

***

 

 The perimeter of Old Lestallum was as quiet and quaint as the town itself. Bright lights shone from the large ballasts installed by the Hunters, and even some distance into the darkness seemed to be free of demons or other ‘natural’ monsters - animals corrupted and driven mad by the demonic essence in the air. 

 There was always the feeling of eyes off in the distance, of some unseen thing watching you from just beyond where the light could no longer pierce - but it was oddly peaceful tonight.  _ Maybe Old Lestallum is always this peaceful. _

 Jack had been looking around the perimeter: For failures of the lights, for animals or monsters getting too close to the station,  _ for any sign of a rapist Malboro or its traitor master. _ The uneventful patrol so far had lead his mind to wander, over the events of the previous days. His partner, ostensibly just another Glaive, had turned out to be an interesting character - one who had a sexual encounter with virtually everyone she came across.  _ Even sucking on me in the truck _ , he thought. 

 Jack’s wandering attention left him shocked and taken aback when he rounded the corner of a large transformer box and saw a massive Coeurl feasting on the carcass of some animal - no longer identifiable. Jack’s draw dropped and he took a stumbled step backwards. The animal looked up with eyes as red as fury, driven towards an evil madness by the demonic particles in the air. 

 The Coeurl stopped feasting and took a menacing few steps towards Jack. He pulled himself together and hunkered down, reaching a hand out to pull a long straight sword from a flurry of blue flames - a gift from the missing King. 

 “Come on, pussycat,” he shouted as the monster leapt at him.

 

***

 

 Carolina and Marcus came into the small building used as a Hunter HQ in Old Lestallum, and found only a few employees milling about - even with the perpetual darkness, the ‘night hours’ were quieter and less populated than the ‘day time’. Two EXINERIS engineers kept the lights on, and a few staff made sure any Hunters coming or going could grab supplies before they headed out. 

 Their first few interviews were uneventful. No one had seen anything out of place, and things had been peaceful lately - maybe too peaceful. Only one of their chats proved a little more interesting. A quartermaster for the Hunters, seemed evasive and generally shady when they asked about any strange goings-on. 

 “I think we should talk to him again,” Carolina said after they had walked some distance away from the quartermaster’s supply station.

 “Why?” Marcus wore something of a half-smile, pleased that Carolina had caught on to the guy as well.

 “He seemed off. He didn’t want to talk to us, and he talks to Hunters all day - think he knows we’re Glaives?” Marcus looked into Carolina’s eyes as he chewed her question over.

 “I doubt it. There’s not that many working in the Hunters, and it shouldn’t be obvious…” They shared a few awkward glances as the two tried to suss out the fact without speaking, each considering the other for ‘differences’ from any other Hunter. 

 “Yeah, you’re right. What should we do?” Carolina shifted her hips, expectantly to the side, arms crossed - she was waiting on Marcus to deliver an answer. He frowned as the gears turned.

 “Well, he wasn’t exactly forthcoming the first time. We can either kick his ass, coerce him, … Or you could sleep with him.” He smirked and almost mimicked her stance, arms folded and shifted to one side. Carolina’s eyes opened with surprise, but she quickly went coy with her own smirk. 

 “Do I have to fuck him, or could you just question him while I suck his cock?” Marcus laughed at the suggestion, but shook it off.

 “Well, we can’t rough him up, so we’ll have to hang around … maybe catch him do something? Look around outside to see if there’s someone meeting him?” Carolina just shook her head.

 “That’ll take all night. Blowing him’d be faster.” Marcus laughed again,  smaller, not really giving the idea a true consideration. 

 “Come on, hanging around is probably the best plan. Let’s go catch up with Jack and see if we can find a place to stay out of sight.” Carolina was quiet for a few seconds, staring at Marcus, churning thoughts in her mind about what to say next. As the ideas came to a head, she bit her lip before speaking. 

 “Nope, I think I should go suck his cock while you question him. If he tells, he gets to come. If not, …” she shrugged. “He doesn’t.” It struck Marcus that she wasn’t kidding.

 “You’re serious.” She nodded. Her face brightened up with just the tiniest hint of red in her cheeks. “Well, I guess, put on your serious face… Or, … Whatever face, you..” Carolina blushed at the implication, and put her eyes down.

 “You’re going to psych me out, come on…” She hopped up and down a few times, bending her head to either side, getting herself into the zone. “Come on, let’s go gather some intel.”

 

***

 

 The Coeurl proved to be a difficult match for Jack. He would dodge and warp, ready to strike with his phantom katana, and the Coeurl would already have leapt to a new position. It seemed constantly ready to sink its fangs into him. 

 “Come on, stop moving, let me stab you!” He dodged around in a haze of blue, whipping his blade through the air. The Coeurl moved out of the way with what seemed like no effort. Neither could gain any purchase over the other, but the realization that Jack was running out of stamina faster than the monstrous animal started to become all too apparent as his movements slowed…

 

***

 

 The Hunter quartermaster got a certain aggravated look on his face as Jack and Carolina came back towards his small stand. He was a fit man, taller than Marcus, but with pale skin and silver hair cropped neatly - a no-nonsense type who didn’t seem the kind to deal well with interlopers. As the two walked up to him, he pushed off of the post behind his stand and motioned an accusing finger between them.

 “Listen, I told ya, nothin’s been out of place. I got shit to do, if you don’t mind,” Carolina didn’t pay him any mind, and instead opened with a question of her own as the two approached.

 “What did you say your name was?” She shifted her hips to one side and held her outstretched hand upside down, questioningly. The man was caught off guard by the abrupt change in her nature, having previously seen her being reserved and quiet. 

 “I didn’t.” She took a flirtatious, meandering step towards his stand and leaned over onto her elbows. The top of her Hunter shirt wasn’t short cut, but he could no doubt get a good view while she leaned over.

 “Yeah, then what is it?” Her eyes went up and down him with a hunger in them, catching the quartermaster more and more off guard. Marcus hung back quietly, arms folded with a hand covering his mouth - not that he’d have any words for the situation unfolding in front of him.

 “Tony. Uh, Sinche.” He stumbled on his words as his eyes went down her shirt and between her tits.

 “Well, Tony, you got a minute for me? I really need your help, and I bet I can help you. Answer a couple questions for my friend here,” She nodded to her side, to Marcus. “And I’ll help you out,” her eyes went to his crotch, and her tongue ran from one side of her lips to the other. Tony looked between the two, features equal parts confusion and interest.

 “What do you mean?” He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, even as she slipped down, under the table and to his side - though she didn’t get back up from her knees. Instead, she slid the few feet across the floor to him, and reached her hand up to his pants.

 “Come on, Tony, you’re not dumb.” She brought her face up close to him, her lips practically touching the zipper on the outside of his pants. Tony looked down with a growing nervousness, eyes locked with the doe-eyed Carolina. “Put down the tent-cover before anyone sees, answer one of his questions, and I’ll put your dick in my mouth.” She slid her fingers to his zipper and tugged it down agonizingly slow. “Answer enough, and I’ll let you finish.” Her hands wound their way inside his pants and flopped his prick out.

 Marcus took a few awkward, uncomfortable steps around the back of the stall’s tables as Tony reached out and let down the cover. Carolina was on her knees in front of him, hand wrapped around his rather average member.  _ I’ve had a lot of, a lot bigger, than this lately.  _ She caught the thought, almost surprised that she’d had it, but quickly brought herself back to where she was - The quartermaster’s cock centimeters from her lips, already with beads of precum building at the tip. There in the dark, Marcus’ unsteady voice broke the silence.

 “We’re looking for, uh, someone. Attacked a Pylon recently. Not sure why. Seen anyone strange about?” Carolina tightened her grip around the man’s piece and he let out a soft, surprised sigh. He took a long few moments to look from Carolina, to Marcus, and quickly back to Carolina, whose lips seemed to have come even closer to kissing the head of his cock.

 “Yeah. There was a Hunter, or maybe just some independent guy, who’s been in for supplies a couple’a times.” A smile spread wickedly over Carolina’s hungry lips, and she slipped the head of Tony’s glistening dick past her lips. He shut his eyes as tightened his lips as her tongue swirled around on the tip. 

 “What was he wearing?” Marcus cleared his throat after the man was quiet for a moment. Tony opened his mouth, but took a second to answer. Carolina backed off, pulling away until she was only giving it a kiss. He looked down at her as he continued.

 “It looked like a Glaive outfit, a-actually,” he stumbled on the word as Carolina’s mouth slid over the head and down half of the shaft’s average length. The sound of good information felt somehow like a reward to Carolina, and something built inside her as she felt the stranger fill her mouth. “It was different, customized, and I never seen’em ‘round with any of the others … only at night, by himself.”

 Carolina worked her head side to side and down, until Tony’s entire cock sat snugly in her mouth. She tried around it, up at him, as she ran her tongue along the under side. Marcus, who shifted uncomfortably every few seconds, piped up with the next question after letting Carolina bob on the cock a few times. She paused at the tip, lips loosely around the shining, wet thing, as Marcus started.

 “What… kind of things was he coming in for?” Tony cleared his throat, voice breaking and weak from Carolina’s work.

 “Supplies, potions, elixirs, that kind of stuff. Some monster parts that you Hunters trade in,” he looked at Carolina almost with an expectation in his eyes. She answered be snaking her other hand inside his pants and grabbing gently ahold of his balls. She worked his sack between her fingers, and began sucking hungrily at the man’s cock - questions or not, she simply continued to work. 

 Marcus stood awkwardly and watched - Tony’s eyes were closed, head back towards the ceiling, and Carolina was facing away. He couldn’t see her sucking the cock exactly, but the hungry, wet sounds coming from the girl was giving him something of a jealous feeling - but also filling him with lust. He took a few seconds to come up with another question, caught up in watching Carolina work Tony’s dick.

 “Well, …” he started, “What kind of monster-parts?” Tony had started breathing heavier as Carolina turned up the speed and hunger of her strokes, taking him all the way into her mouth each time. He answered quietly without opening his eyes.

 “Malboro parts,” he paused and gasped as Carolina held him all the way in her mouth for a moment. “Bit of tentacle, sample of tongue.” She slid him out of her mouth with a wet slurp and then dived onto it again. “That’s all I know.” Marcus cleared his throat again, coughing into his hand.

 “That’s enough. I know who it is.” Carolina didn’t stop, and Marcus stood there while she continued to work Tony’s cock. He slipped his hand around the back of her head, fingers entwined in her hair, and pulled her mouth all the way down on his cock as he came. His mouth fell open and a hushed sigh escaped as his hips bucked into Carolina’s face. She swallowed him in several full gulps, all while running her tongue along the bottom to try and milk more from him. She bucked her hips forward, a twinge running down her spine and between her legs, as if the feeling of his cum washing down her throat could make her climax.  _ That would be new, _ she thought as she finally slipped his cock from between her lips with another wet slop and tucked it away for him. 

 “Uh, … Thanks,” Tony seemed struck for words. “That was… Amazing.” Carolina stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 “Hey, thanks for the info.” She gave him a wink and turned to duck out under and out of the tent, dragging a nearly-awestruck Marcus with her. 

 

***

 

 Jack had held the Coeurl off as long as possible, dodging and warping away, only to counter-attack nothing as the beast had already repositioned and gone on the attack again. All said, he hadn’t found a single good attack on the beast, whereas it had landed at least one good swipe. His shoulder still ached.

 “Come on, asshole, let’s go this way,” he warped more towards the light - towards Old Lestallum - in an attempt to take the fight in the direction of, hopefully, backup. The light wouldn’t necessarily hurt the Coeurl, but it had become readily apparent he wouldn’t beat it on his own. 

 The Coeurl took the bait as expected, leaping and pursuing Jack towards the town and its demon-repelling lights. He had become enraged in the fight, at the difficult fight for its dinner. It was closing closer, each swipe and snap near to ending Jack’s life with the right cut. It readied to make a final leap towards him, paw outstretched to finally end his life, when an immense light and impact hit the large cat from the side and sent him spiralling off into the dirt. Jack tripped from the sudden explosion of energy, and turned on his side on the ground to look at the source.

 As the energy subsided, Carolina stood in its place with her daggers ready and a fierce look on her face, staring down the Coeurl. Jack couldn’t help but chuckle in relief. He’d never been more glad to see his fellow Glaive before, greeting her with a joke.

 “Hey, what took you so long?” He held onto his shoulder as he lurched to his feet. The Coeurl snarled at them, and Carolina raised her daggers.

 “Sorry, I was hard at work chasing a lead.” Her expression didn’t change, focused on the felinid squaring off against them. “Get back, I’ll handle him.” Jack was shocked, a confused expression playing out over his face as Marcus came up behind them. “Marcus, get him out of here - I can take this thing.” She didn’t give either man a chance to object as she launched off in the direction of the cat.

 The Coeurl, previously besting Jack, was knocked back a step by Carolina’s sudden warp-strike, which landed a knee directly in the cat’s face. It whipped around and snarled, striking out with claws that didn’t find her - as she warped around behind it and swung her daggers down. The Coeurl howled, but they daggers didn’t seem able to find much depth through the animal’s thick fur and hide.

 Again and again, Carolina would warp around the Coeurl, outclassing it in position and speed, but was unable to do enough damage to put the thing down. Marcus was about to leave Jack on his own and help until she warped over to them. Her breathing was heavy, but she never let down her guard against the beast, who was keeping more of a distance now.

 “Go on, get Jack out of here I said!” In the moment of the fight, Marcus didn’t think to reprimand her for giving him orders.

 “You need help, you’re not doing enough damage.” With a quick motion, Carolina dismissed her blades.

 “I’ll take care of the monster, just get him back.” Marcus began to protest as she started walking slowly towards the Coeurl, who was still bristling from their fight. As she approached, the thing watched her carefully, but didn’t move from its defensive position.

 Jack, leaning into Marcus, squinted his eyes to try and get a better view of what was going on. The sweat stung his eyes, and he could hardly make out what was going on. The pain was catching up with him, and the adrenaline from fighting was starting to wear off.

 “What’s she … doing?” He asked with some effort, leaning harder on Marcus. 

 “She’s … walking up to it.” Carolina came within a meter of the enormous Coeurl before she started to walk to one side. Her body language was neutral, arms down at her side, and the beast seemed willing to tolerate her coming near it. It stayed in a defensive posture, paws out and shoulders hunched, but didn’t reach out to attack her. Marcus’ mouth dropped open, and even Jack, near to passing out from the fight, let out a short gasp at what he saw.

 Carolina had sunk to her knees beside the beast, and crawled the last few steps towards it before reaching her hand out to grab its cock - larger and thicker than any man, or even the goblins she had been taken by before - and stroked it up and down. The Coeurl watched carefully for a second before flopping over on its side and exposing itself completely to her.

 “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jack uttered in surprise. “What’s she doing?” Marcus couldn’t answer, but they both stood and watched in total shock. As the beast gave Carolina more access, she crawled up closer and began working both hands up and down its shaft. She felt something rise up inside her again, a burning heat that traveled down between her legs as she felt the Coeurl’s cock stiffen in her hands.  _ It has to be at least a foot, even more.  _ Even knowing it would hurt beyond belief, a part of her ached for it to be inside her already, just seeing her own hands covering it. The Coeurl seemed to forget all about the other two, instead watching with mild interest at Carolina.

 She scooted carefully just a bit closer and lowered her face near the massive thing. She looked up at the cat, as if looking for approval, before lowering her mouth to the tip. It was wet, covered in pre cum, but shaped differently than a man’s - more contoured and smooth. She ran her tongue just over the tip before, with some measure of effort, passing the head into her mouth. A moan escaped around it, and she worked her mouth down until about half of the thing was in her throat. A low, rumbling purr started to come from deep in the cat’s chest as she let its dick slip from her throat and mouth slowly. 

 The ache in her cunt started to burn hotter, wetness she could feel running around her underwear and soaking her jeans. She anxiously pushed her mouth over the coeurl’s cock again, taking more than last time. Its hips bucked, forcing another few centimeters into her throat, and she moaned into the shaft with pleasure.

 Carolina caught her thoughts drifting off as she sucked up and down on the massive monster’s cock.  _ I want this inside me.  _ One hand had found its way between her legs, rubbing furiously as she tried to work further and further down on the coeurl’s member with each push down. 

 She let out a sharp gasp of surprise as the Coeurl suddenly pulled its cock out of her throat with a wet slurp. Her thoughts turned to danger and fighting, as if she’d done something to disturb it. Instead, it pushed her over with one paw, surprisingly gently, and tugged at the waistband of her pants with its sharp teeth. 

 Carolina had almost entirely forgot about Marcus and Jack while sucking the monster’s enormous cock. Turned over on her hands and knees, she met glances with them and felt a tinge of shame. Both wore shocked expressions as they watched their colleague. She hesitated for a moment as the coeurl tugged at her belt, but finally managed to swallow her embarrassment. She hurriedly reached down and undid the clasp on her belt and pants, and then shoved then down her hips.  _ Please. _

 The coeurl positioned itself behind her, paws in front of her hips and its cock point directly at her open cunt. Carolina closed her eyes, biting hard on her lip to push back the intense hunger inside her, waiting on --

 Her mouth and eyes shot open as she felt the cat slide inside her in two smooth motions; half at first, then pushing up to the base on the second. Her fingers dug into the dirt as her gaze met Marcus and Jack’s again. The coeurl immediately picked up a pace, pushing in and out of her with building speed. She clenched around him, wracked with equal amounts of pleasure and pain. The beast wrapped one paw around her hip, its claws digging into her white skin just a bit as it pulled her back into its cock with each thrust. 

 Carolina clenched her eyes shut and put her cheek to the ground, nothing but pleasure-wracked gasps coming from her panting mouth. Every time she felt the beast’s hips push into her supple, curvacious ass, every time she felt its fur-covered balls slapping against her smoothly-shaven cunt, every thrust brought her closer. 

 The heat built until she couldn’t take it. Carolina’s whole body tightened, fingers balling into fists, teeth barred and gritted. She pushed back into the monster’s pounding cock as hard as she could as her cunt tightened around it and an orgasm wracked her body. 

 As if driven by her, the Coeurl bucked its hips one last time, driving its full length into her, and filled Carolina with its monstrous seed. The two held together for a few moments, and then the coeurl slipped its cock out with a wet  _ schlick _ . Carolina stayed on her hands and knees, still taking deep, heaving breaths while the beast’s cum ran out of her, down her leg, and formed a puddle on the ground at her knees. 

 The coeurl turned away, turning to offer a last, small howl at Carolina - and the other two, who were still watching in wordless awe - before it bounded off into the shadows. Marcus and Jack carefully approached as Carolina rolled over and slid her pants all the way off. 

 “What now,” Marcus began. She stood up and more of the coeurl’s come ran out of her fucked-red cunt and to the ground.

 “..Oh,” was about all Jack could muster. Carolina’s face was almost as red as the lips of her cum-soaked pussy as both men looked over her.

 “I beat him.” She finally looked up, some strange measure of pride in her face. She slipped each foot into her pants and redressed as the two men watched.


End file.
